This invention relates to the field of devices for modifying the behavior of immature persons, especially children. It is intended to provide a method and apparatus for practicing the method whereby a child will participate in choosing the punishment that he is to receive for his improper behavior. This is accomplished by having the child spin a wheel with an indicator over a display of various punishment possibilities. The punishment imposed is that indicated when the wheel comes to rest. From the child's point of view, it appears that an inanimate object is choosing and imposing the punishment, instead of his parents. Direct parent-child conflict is thereby eliminated.